


you know i'm such a fool for you

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Choque de Cultura
Genre: Fluff, Fuscavinheta (mencionado), IngáTowner, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic, The Cranberries
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: "Você sabe que eu sou maluco por você. Você me tem na palma da mão."Romance, comédia, suspense, ação, um casal apaixonado e a ajudinha dos amigos.





	you know i'm such a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> Ingatowner especialíssimo! É o primeiro que eu escrevo na vida (mas sem dúvida pretendo fazer mais desse casal lindo). 
> 
> Grazi (@sungadepressiva) pediu, Mares (@derrotaderrota) regou a sementinha do amor por esse ship todos os dias com headcanons belíssimos, uma coisa foi se encaixanda na outra e no final, com o aconselhamento do meu mestre jedi, craque Paulie (@sprinterkombis), essa ficzinha nasceu. Esse é o presente de amigo oculto para todos os que dividem um parentescozinho com Renan e que trouxeram alegrias e doideiras desde o meu primeiro momento no fandom.
> 
> Um beijo especial pra quem pegar a referência do filme. 
> 
> Feliz final de ano, vandom! 
> 
> [Título: do hino Linger, dos Cranberries]

Rogerinho soube que estava em apuros no exato momento em que viu Renan entrar com a bandeja de café da manhã no quarto, com um sorriso maior que o mundo. Não era seu aniversário. Não era dia dos namorados. Não era Natal. Era uma terça-feira, estava chovendo e o Flamengo tinha caído três posições na tabela no final de semana, o combustível tinha subido mais cinco centavos e o cachorro doido do vizinho tinha latido a noite toda.   
  
Apesar de tudo isso, Renan entrou no quarto cantarolando, trazendo um bolo caseiro (provavelmente feito por ele em algum momento da madrugada, se o aroma quentinho de bolo fresco fosse algum sinal), café, torradas e o que parecia ser iogurte com algum tipo de geleia. O namorado costumava acordar bem-humorado, mas Rogerinho sabia que aquela era uma alegria especial, comemorativa. Renan estava comemorando algo que provavelmente ele deveria se lembrar, e seu coração acelerou com a tensão.   
  
\- Bom dia, meu biscoitinho de nata! Olha só, preparei umas coisinhas pra gente comer junto na cama. Eu tô muito feliz de te ter comigo, e acordar todo dia com você todo encolhidinho agarrado em mim é uma alegria maior que o dia em que eu achei a Towner na corzinha que eu mais gosto, prontinha pra eu dirigir por aí - a bandeja foi colocada sobre a cama de casal, ao lado de Rogerinho, que se sentava na cama com uma expressão de culpa.   
  
-Pô Renan, não precisava de nada disso… Eu nem mereço nada disso não… Essa é aquela receita da sua bisavó? - tentou mudar de assunto, ganhar tempo e talvez alguma dica ou sinal divino que o ajudasse naquela situação.    
  
Por uma fração de segundo, o rosto de Renan pareceu murchar, como um suflê tirado do forno antes do tempo. Se pudesse, Rogerinho teria se dado um top socão na boca naquele instante.    
  
\- Você tá aqui comigo, você me ajuda com a casa, leva o Renanzinho no Kumon de quinta-feira. Só isso. Só por você estar aqui - o sorriso de Renan ainda estava ali, mas parecia ter perdido um pouco da confiança.    
  
O piloto do Ingá tentou devolver o sorriso o mais animadamente possível, sentindo-se péssimo. Renan começou a contar uma história sobre a bisavó como se nada o incomodasse, e Rogerinho respondia em todos os momentos certos enquanto comia o bolo preparado com tanto carinho e tentava se lembrar de todas as datas que poderiam ter alguma importância para o namorado.

 

… 

 

\- Aí, Rogerinho. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Renan? - perguntou Maurílio ao encontrar com o piloto do Ingá no estúdio de gravação.

\- Por que a pergunta?

\- É que ele tá quieto, sei lá. Não me ofendeu nenhuma vez durante o programa.

\- Tu não te mete não, Maurílio, que não é assunto teu.

\- Tá, só fiquei preocupado. Vocês nunca brigaram, nunca vi morar junto com alguém e não brigar… aí a gente estranha.

\- Pega teu rumo, rapá.

Rogerinho observou pensativo enquanto o piloto da Kombi branca saía do estúdio com Julinho, discutindo por alguma besteira como de costume. Renan realmente parecia mexido com o esquecimento de Rogerinho de seja lá o quê que deveriam comemorar juntos.

O piloto da Towner sempre fora o mais romântico dos dois, o que inventava apelidos carinhosos e gostava de fazer coisas de casal - andar de mãos dadas, cumprimentar com beijos, tirar fotos juntos. Rogerinho gostava de vê-lo feliz com esses pequenos gestos, e nunca se negava a essas demonstrações de amor; elas só não aconteciam tão espontaneamente pra ele. Às vezes depois de um dia estressante de gravação, levava Renan para tomar uma cerveja gelada e colocava o braço sobre seus ombros, ouvindo-o falar por vários minutos enquanto ele mesmo permanecia em silêncio, só apreciando a proximidade - esse era o máximo de afeto que conseguia demonstrar em público com naturalidade.

Talvez fosse esse o seu erro. Rogerinho se lembrou de um filme adolescente que Maurílio insistiu que assistissem juntos, mas que abandonaram no meio (para tristeza do palestrinha, que teve um de seus filmes favoritos substituído por outro filme de The Rock). No filme o garoto drogado tentava reconquistar a garota esquisita cantando pra ela - e apesar de ser totalmente contra todo tipo de droga (principalmente música), sabia que Renan adorava, e faria tudo pra mostrar pra Renan que o que sentia por ele era forte o bastante para superar seus próprios limites.

Aos poucos, um plano se formou em sua mente.

\- Simone, me ajuda aí. - chamou o piloto do Ingá, antes que a moça de cabelos cacheados pudesse sair.

\- Claro, de que precisa? 

\- Sabe aquela música do filme do Adam Sandler lá? Aquele do controle remoto da vida?

\- Não estou lembrando não - disse Simone, fazendo-se de desentendida (não era todo dia que Rogerinho do Ingá falava sobre música).

\- Claro que lembra, aquela da cena de beijo. 

\- É que são tantos filmes do Adam Sandler, fica difícil saber qual é. Como é a música? - insistiu a operadora de VT, tentando não rir (e falhando).

\- Eu não vou cantar, né Simone?

\- Por que não? Só tem a gente aqui.

\- Tu sabe que eu não mexo com música. - disse Rogerinho, levemente irritado. 

\- Eu não ligo se você desafinar .

\- Quer saber, esquece. 

\- Tá, eu sei! Sei qual música. Por que?

\- É que… Renan gosta muito dessa música, e eu queria saber o que que fala, só isso. 

\- Ah, entendi - Simone pensou por alguns segundos, cantarolando o refrão pra si mesma - Fala de amor, Rô. É uma música linda. Se quiser te mando a letra traduzida no whatsapp mais tarde. 

\- Eu quero sim. 

\- Posso perguntar por que…? 

\- … não tô a fim de falar sobre isso - disse Rogerinho, parecendo quase decepcionado consigo mesmo. 

\- Tudo bem - tranquilizou a operadora de VT. Tinha Rogerinho como uma espécie de pai, e respeitava-o demais. - Eu vou sair com a Amanda hoje, mas se precisar de mim é só chamar, ok?

\- Não se preocupa não, aproveita teu encontro. Eu me arranjo - garantiu Rogerinho. 

 

...

 

O telefone tocou algumas vezes, e Rogerinho já estava imaginando se o menino não tinha perdido o aparelho de novo em alguma aventura no esgoto quando Renanzinho atendeu:

\- Oi p- tio Rogerinho!

\- Aí moleque. Teu pai tá como?

\- Tá esquisito! Chegou em casa, não falou nada. Não quis nem o farelo de broinha de fubá que eu trouxe da casa da vó.

\- Hm. Vou precisar da tua ajuda. Tu manja dessas coisas de pegar música na internet?

\- Sei sim! 

\- Beleza, moleque! Vou te passar o nome de uma música aqui e você coloca num pen drive pra mim, um engomadinho num Celta preto vai passar aí pra pegar pra mim mais tarde - se envolver com Uber era a pior parte desse plano, mas precisava de alguém disponível e fácil de ameaçar para colocar seu plano em prática.  

\- Certo, pai! 

\- Que que tu disse?

\- Nada não, tio! Até mais tarde!

 

…

 

\- O-oi Rogério, senhor, tá tudo bem, aceita uma bala? - disse Reinaldo, nervoso ao ver o piloto do Ingá se aproximando de seu Celta. 

\- Quero bala não. Seguinte, eu não aprovo Uber! Tá me entendendo? - esbravejou Rogerinho.

\- Eu… - Reinaldo olhava para todos os lados, começando a procurar rotas de fuga.

\- Mas você tem essa intimidade aí com Maurílio e ele te dá confiança então vou te dar uma chance de provar que é decente, apesar de ser piloto de aplicativo.

\- Ah…tá. Você tá precisando de alguma coisa? Eu posso ajudar? - ofereceu o estudante de moda, sentindo-se um pouco menos assustado.

\- Eu preciso que você busque umas coisas pra mim, sem levantar suspeitas, entendeu? Ninguém pode te ver, tu não fala com ninguém sobre isso! Muito menos com Renan!

\- Não é nada… ilegal, certo?

\- TÁ ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE QUEM MEXE COM DROGA, BABACA?

\- NÃO, de jeito nenhum, me desculpa - Reinaldo automaticamente se encolheu, protegendo o rosto de possíveis agressões com os braços - Eu pego as coisas pra você sim.

\- Valeu, Uber. Quem sabe eu não te convido pra um churrasco um dia desses e te ensino a dirigir um veículo de respeito.

Reinaldo apenas sorriu nervosamente, em uma mistura bizarra de terror e alívio, ansioso para que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

 

…

 

Renan passava os canais sem prestar atenção. Não queria se sentir tão chateado por Rogerinho ter esquecido que fazia exatamente um ano que ele tinha se mudado para lá, mas não conseguia evitar - estava tão animado para comemorar, tinha se esforçado tanto para planejar algo especial e… nada. Provavelmente aquela data não significava tanto para o namorado quanto pra ele. 

\- PAI, PAI, PAI, VEM AQUI FORA, TEM COBRA QUERENDO COMER OS PNEUS DA TOWNER! - a voz de Renanzinho quebrou o silêncio preguiçoso do início de noite (quando todos estão jantando ou vendo o jornal ou trancados em seus próprios quartos ignorando o resto da família).

\- EU TÔ INDO FILHO, NÃO DEIXA CHEGAR PERTO - gritou Renan, deixando suas preocupações de lado e pegando a primeira coisa que podia usar como arma (um esfregão).

A cena que o esperava na frente da casa era bem diferente.

Rogerinho estava vestindo um terno, segurando um buquê de folhagens (livre de órgãos genitais de plantas, o que emocionou Renan), sorrindo nervoso. De dentro da Sprinter, uma música suave começou a tocar e preencheu toda a rua.

\- O que tá acontecendo, geminha? - perguntou Renan, surpreso, aproximando-se do namorado.

\- Eu… Você dança comigo?

O piloto da Towner arregalou os olhos, chocado. Reconheceu a música e levou as mãos ao peito, emocionado. - Dançar? Com música?

\- É, com música.

Renan pegou o buquê (que continha uns ramos lindíssimos de avenca e alecrim) e abraçou Rogerinho, com as mãos enlaçando o pescoço do namorado (que usava até uma charmosa gravata borboleta).

\- Eu achei que você tivesse esquecido do nosso aniversário - sussurrou o tatuado, com lágrimas discretas nos olhos de emoção enquanto se mexiam de um lado a outro, no ritmo lento da música dos Cranberries.

\- Olha, eu não vou mentir não. Eu esqueci mesmo - admitiu o piloto do Ingá - Não tinha me ligado na data. Não sabia que era tão importante pra você, a gente já estava saindo há um tempo já. Mas não pensa que eu não gosto de morar com você ou que pra mim tanto faz não. Eu não lembrava da data, mas eu lembro de ficar feliz demais quando você me convidou pra morar contigo, Nanzão. Eu amo passar cada dia do teu lado.

\- Não precisava fazer tudo isso só pra me mostrar que se importa - foi a resposta sussurrada, emocionada.

\- Claro que precisava. Você sabe que eu sou maluco por você. Você me tem na palma da mão - disse Rogerinho, em um esforço para se lembrar da letra da música.

\-  _ you've got me wrapped around your finger…  _ \- cantarolou Renan, sorrindo como se não precisasse de mais nada no mundo além daquele abraço.

Quando a música terminou, eles continuaram dançando devagar, sem música, apenas apenas imersos nos próprios sentimentos, até que uma chuva fina começou a cair e eles se encararam, rindo.

\- Vamos entrar, meu docinho de batata? - perguntou Renan, seu adorável sorriso trazendo paz para o coração de Rogerinho.

\- Vamo que eu tô doido pra tirar essa fantasia de pinguim.

Renanzinho assistia tudo de cima do telhado na companhia do simpático gato caolho que aparecia de vez em quando, contente com o desfecho daquele dia de semana tão comum, suspirando de felicidade por seus pais.


End file.
